After All This Time
by Eika-Nora
Summary: My first story, about Kou and Futaba further into the future :) will have alternate endings to make things abit different ;)
1. Chapter 1

Futaba's Perspective;

The life of a bakery girl isn't all that exciting, I didn't think I would be doing this job when I left highschool 5 years ago. But to be honest I didn't have a clue what I wanted to be then either! When I look at my friends' and their lives, I can't help but feel jealous. Yuuri is now married with a little one on the way, Murao is off travelling the world, leaving her obsessive admirers Kominato and Youichi behind... (Polar opposites those two, I swear) And me? what am I doing with my life? I'm 22, soon to be 23, I work in a bakery, live alone, and no male has paid any attention to me since highschool. I can't say it's not my fault though, I don't want a man in my life, the last guy I loved broke my heart when he went to study Law abroad. _Kou..._ There I go again. Thinking about him. Again.

We had a massive argument about a month before he left, his tickets were ready, his belongings where packed and he was all set to go, except he hadn't even bothered to tell me, his girlfriend at the time. It was only when I went over to his house to suprise him for his birthday that it all came out. He'd been researching universities abroad for several months and had been accepted into every one he applied to, so he had a free choice. I was happy for him, i know i was deep down, but he'd kept this life changing decision from me, what did he expect? he's disappeared on me once before, and wanted to do it again? after we had started a relationship? Not a happy bunny.

Which also leads me to think, what would have happened if he didn't leave? if we had stayed together? lived together? would my life be better...

Does he ever think about me?

...

Kou's Perspective;

Ramen? Curry? Hmm... Can't decide. I don't think i've had a proper meal in months, living alone is so boring, there really is no point in making a nice home cooked meal when you have to wash up all the pots and dishes and not feel any reward from it. My apartment is tiny, but close to the convenience store and the local night-life, so a mix of the good and bad. There really is no point to life any more, I'm still a delivery boy, and i work part-time at a bar called 'Jukes', after dropping out of Law school abroad within the first year and coming back to Japan. I make sure i don't run into anyone i know or once knew, because even though it's none of their goddamn business, i am ashamed that i quit, i was hoping to make a life for myself and come back for Futaba so we could be happy, have enough money to have no worries, and just hope she understood why i had to leave her. I wanted it to be like those romance novels that she always had he nose glued in, where the rich young man swoops her off her feet after being away and the get married so on, so forth. Like i could face her now... I've been hiding my whereabouts for 3 whole years, she's probably found a new man, married, started a family even...

I wish that man was me...

_Futaba..._

June 15th

Futaba had just got back from work when she flung herself over her sofa and let out a massive 'thank-god-thats-over' sigh.

_Nurghhhh_

"A text? who texts me?" she wonders, with a genuine look of shock on her face.

_Futaba! It's been a while huh? I'm back and need to see you! Fancy coming out for a drink with me Yuuri (obviously not going to be drinking) Kominato and Youichi? We'll be going to Jukes on Saturday and hey it's nearly your birthday right? we need to celebrate that too! I have a suprise ;) let me know if you want to come!_

_Chow! _  
_Murao xox_

Futaba has never replied to a message so fast, this is the first peice of excitement she has felt for years, seeing her friends again after so long.

_MURAO! I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH! YES! i'd love to come on Saturday, and Jukes? I've never heard of it! _  
_Can't wait!_  
_Futaba xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Murao places her phone on the bar table after reading Futaba's message. Looking over at the Jet-Black haired man behind the bar, making sure he hasn't spotted her.

"What a special present i have for you, Futaba".

June 18th

Trying to find something that isn't either work or sleep related to wear for Futaba is never easy, her going out life was over before it even started so she was never prepared for this to happen. And being at work everyday can take it's toll on a woman's wardrobe.  
She ends up deciding on a tight fitting black pencil skirt (From work) with a loose red blouse tucked into it, which had a big bow on the back. And she styled her hair in a messy bun and added a few red hairpins, she didn't bother with the makeup, apart from a small dap of mascara to make herself look more awake.

"I look.. ridiculous" she moaned, looking at her reflection in the mirror. "But it's not like i have much else...".

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Putting on his black smart trousers, shirt and deep purple tie, he prepares himself for yet another late shift at Jukes, and its Saturday too, the busiest night of the week. Before heading out he glances at a framed picture of himself and Futaba when they were together 5 years ago. Hugging in a tight embrace, with him kissing her cheek as she makes a peace sign with her fingers.

"If only you knew how much i missed you, i wish i had the courage to see you again"

"MURAO!" Futaba screeched, racing towards her close friend. Murao looked tanned, from all the travelling no doubt. Her hair was a dark brown and was around the same length that it was in high school.

"Futaba! How long has it been?" she said, hugging futaba tightly. "We need to catch up, come on, lets go inside" beckoning Futaba into the club.

"Shouldn't we wait for the others?" asked Futaba with a curious expression, Murao seemed eager to get inside as soon as, so after Murao had given her answer with a 'get-inside-right-now-or-i'll-whack-you' face, Futaba followed behind like a loyal puppy-dog.

Kou stood in the staff-room, checking his phone. Not much point to it though really since he had abandoned his friends years ago and hadn't contacted them since. So who'd contact him other then his brother and father?

"Kou! You're needed! It's starting to fill up now!" Screamed his manager.  
_Here we go!_  
Kou thought to himself, Saturday's always were a gruelling task, especially since you never know who could show up. There's been many occasions where he he thought he'd seen Futaba, but their hair was never the right shade, or their figure isn't quite how hers was, though alot has changed in the past 5 years, Kou felt like an expert on her. She was his afterall.

Kou made his way out to the front room, where surprise surprise, it was packed with people, from rowdy teens, drunk brides-to-be, to the older generation who must have gotten the day wrong. But something caught his eye, a flash of red in the corner of the room.  
_What is that?..._  
The disco lights finally made themselves round to that corner once again, lighting it up completely.

_No way..._

"So Futaba, tell me. Any men in your life?" asked Murao, though the look on her face said she already knew what was about to be said.  
Futaba contemplated lying and making up some dream man so she'd look less alone and insane. But holding back and lying to Murao was pointless, she always had that way with people. Eventually Futaba felt so uncomfortable with Murao's glare digging into her, she burst.

"I STILL LOVE HI-" Futaba stopped, smacked her hand over her mouth and checked no one heard her, like it mattered.

"I see... Will you wait here a minute, I'm dying to go to the ladies room" Murao lied, this was her chance now, her chance to make her close friend happier then she'd ever been.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_BEEP BEEEEP. BEEP BEEEEP._

A Text? Who from?

_Kou, It's Murao. I got your number from Youichi. I'm going to make this simple for you, i know you work at Jukes, infact i'm there now with Futaba. I've left her alone in the far corner of the room. Now is your shot okay? Youichi explained it all to me. Tell her how you feel, trust me she still loves you, there's been no one else since you left her 4 years ago. I think she's been lonely long enough now._

_Do something about it, and make your woman happy, you have 20 minutes till i come back._

Now was his chance. She's actually here, close to him.  
_Shit._  
He wasn't prepared for this, this kind of thing only happened in his dreams.

He made his way slowly towards where she was waiting, patiently. She's even more beautiful then he remembered, all the pictures he had of her were of when she was 18 years old, but now, as a 22 year old woman, she looked more mature, more elegant and just downright sexy. She hadn't got any makeup on, which he preferred, make-up didn't suit her anyway, she was a natural beauty. Which are hard to find.  
_What do i say to her?_  
Kou thought, after 4 years she's sure to have questions, questions which Kou wouldn't be able to answer without looking foolish.  
_Sod it, here goes..._

Murao was taking a really long time, how long does it take to pee? Sipping her drink, Futaba sat back in her seat and made herself comfortable, she never liked clubs. She'd always see couples who looked happy together dancing or drinking together, which just depressed her, she wanted it. But the man she wanted it with was somewhere else in the world.

"Shit!" She exclaimed, spilling abit of her drink onto her lap. Brushing off as much liquid as she could off herself she stood and wriggled around in her skirt, making sure the wetness didn't get to her panties and make her feel even more uncomfortable.

A hand appeared with napkins which Futaba took immediately and attempted to clean up her mess. Looking up to thank the owner of the hand, her heart stopped.

There he is.

It can't be him.

_No..._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

She looked like she was about to throw up. That was his first thought. Those bright brown eyes that he loved so much were filling with tears, tears that were all his fault.  
Before he could open his mouth to talk she slung her arms around his neck and took a huge sniff. Typical Futaba.

"Futaba, I'm sorry i ever left yo-" HE started, but was cut off by Futaba's lips crashing against his. She doesn't care, he's here now.

They stood there, surrounded by people, lost in eachothers embrace and kisses. Brushing the loose hair from her face, he stroked her cheek, resting his forehead against hers.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Futaba pushed Kou away with as much force as she could muster_. How could i just kiss him like that?___/ Confused about her feelings, she grabbed her bag and started walking towards the club exit. It wasn't long before she felt a familiar hand on her shoulder.

Kou wanted to be forgiven more then anything in the world, but how was he supposed to explain himself? He'd dissapeared for 4 years afterall, trying to create a better life for him and Futaba but in the end, making everything worse. After chasing her to the exit and placing his hand on her shoulder to slow her pace, she stopped suddenly. Turned to face him and muttered a few words under her breath.

"What?" he asked, leaning towards her over the heavy bass inside the club.

"I said. My place, or yours?" Futaba replied, bluntly and with her face down.

Of course men of Kou's age will take this as an invitation, of a sexual nature. But he didn't want that just yet. As much as he'd dreamt about Futaba in that way, they needed to talk. Badly.

"Let's go to mine, it's only up the road. We can talk properly there" Kou suggested.

Futaba nodded slowly and followed Kou as he made his way up the street. She felt sick. Sick to the stomach. Was she nervous? Happy? Terrified? Probably all three. She never dreamed of this happening, and for Kou to be living so close by? all this time? She had alot of questions.

When they reached his apartment door, Kou froze when he inserted his key, probably finally realized what was actually going on. The love of his life, was standing right behind him, waiting to talk to him for the first time in 4 years of not making any contact. Opening the door, he gestured Futaba inside first.

The apartment was clean looking, not much mess. But somthing caught her eye, a familiar photograph from when Kou and Futaba had first started dating. At the sight her eyes filled with tears, _He'd had this all along?_

Futaba was sat on a the sofa while Kou made some drinks in the kitchen. After preparing the refreshments, he made his way over to her, placed the drinks down and took a seat beside her on the sofa. Both of them wondering who will be the first to talk and say their peice.

"So..." Futaba started.

"I feel like i should explain myself." Kou intermitted.

"Can you start with why you left me?" she replied sharply, giving her unique aggressive glare. Which he had missed, so much.

"It sounds stupid now, but i did it for us."

"US? HOW ON EARTH WAS IT FOR US? YOU DIDNT EVEN TELL ME YOU WERE GOING ABROAD!" Futaba screamed, getting to her feet, and getting ready to grab her bag once again to make a sharp exit. But this time it was cut-off by two large arms enveloping her into a tight embrace.

Feeling patters of wetness on her hair, to what she could only assume to be Kou's tears, she heard his sobs.

"I am so so sorry, i loved you and wanted to give you the best man, the man that you deserve, someone intelligent with a good job, not some low-life like me, and when i had failed in doing that, i was too embarrassed to face you after i had hurt you so badly, I love you Futaba, i still love you!"

Pulling away and staring into her eyes, he waited for the reply he longed to hear.

With the hair from her fringe covering her eyes, she managed to hide her eyes yet again welling with tears. How she had longed to hear those words.

"I..."

Kou's eyes widened.

"I love you too, Kou."

That was it. He snatched her lips with his and began to kiss her like he'd just taken a sip of water after a 4 year drought, and was desperate for more. She was returning his kisses with a great deal of her own passion and longing. _How long had it been?_

Yet sudden realisation hit them both. They were no longer teenagers. Things develop into more serious situations at their age. Not that either of them would regect the idea.

Futaba decided that she would make the first move, as she could sense he was holding back, probably for her sake.  
Undoing the first few buttons to his shirt, she had a clear view of his sculpted chest. His eyes had gone dark, unsure what to do, he didnt want to do anything she didnt want to, he owed her so much over the past few years, he couldnt beleive she wanted to share her love with him like this. Futaba lifted her dress over her head, leaving her standing in nothing but her bra and panties. She had a womans figure now, fuller breasts, wider hips, and of course, her unforgetably long legs.

Futaba couldn't beleive how confident she had become. Walking away from a breatheless Kou, she headed towards his bedroom, the door was open and she could see his bed, again, the picture of the two as teens was framed on the bedside table. He'd never forgotten her.

Kou had a perfect view of her ass while she walked, plump and round, perfect for grabbing. What a beautiful woman she had become. He felt dissapointed that he'd missed her changes. Walking slowly behind her, she stopped when entering the bedroom.

She turned to face him, the space between them decreasing by the second. They looked into eachothers eyes once again before bringing their faces together for a deep kiss. Their lips locked, they fell onto the bed together, not bothering with the covers, eachothers warmth was enough.

"Kou.. Kou, stop" Futaba said in a stange tone, breaking the kiss.

"What's wrong?" Kou expression had changed to a worried one, had he hurt her?.

"I still havent.. done it before" biting her lip, her face flushed with embarresment, she covered her face with her free arm.

"I haven't either, no one made me feel the way you did. I did promised not to love anyone but you didn't i?" Kou said sweetly, his face also flushed. Pulling her arm from her face and placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

Futaba put her hands on either side of his face and kissed him gently. gradually moving her finger down his body, helping him remove his trousers.

Kissing and clutching eachother, they expressed their love and how much they missed eachother in many different ways.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When Futaba woke up, Kou was no where to be seen. The space next to her felt cold and empty. Her heart sank, before she saw a note on her side of the bed.

_Hey you, I had to go back to the club to close up. I also have a few errands to run before coming back to you, make yourself at home. I should hope you'll be staying here more often so i hope you get used to the place. Spare key is on the table, I'll be back as soon as i can okay? i reckon it'd be around 3pm, don't go anywhere! I'm cooking you dinner x_

_i love you_

_K x_

She blushed.

Is this what being in an adult relationship feels like? she wondered. Her pelvis still hurting from their acts that night. But she didn't care, she had always wanted it to be with Kou, she had come close to it before with a man her mum set her up with, but let's just say it wasn't all consentual.

Futaba made herself a cup of tea and put a slice of bread in the toaster. Looking around he apartment, she noticed that it was very bare, the only decorations he had were the pictures of the two of them.

"This place really does need a woman's touch.. or would that look like I'm moving in?" Futaba said to herself, he face flushing a deep red at the thought of moving in with Kou. Maybe she sould wait for him to ask her before she does anything drastic.

_**12:13pm**_

What to do... what to do..

Futaba decided to go out, but she couldn't go out in last night's outfit, too.. dressy.

"Will Kou mind if I borrowed something?" she thought outloud,

Looking through his things, she found a t-shirt and some joggers. They were abit too big in places and abit too tight around her breasts, but it'd do. She grabbed her bag and set off out, taking the spare key with her.

On her way around the area she found a little homeware shop, unable to help herself she went inside and purchased a few little bits to decorate Kou's apartment with, like a canvas of the beach for the living area, a blue throw for the bed, and a small clock for their bedroom.

wait.

_Our Bedroom.._

Kou was almost finished with his deliveries when he remembered Murao. If it wasn't for her he wouldn't have the love of his life, half naked in his apartment. He got his phone out to text her.

_Murao, I don't know how to thank you, Futaba is safe, she's at my apartment. I literally don't know how i'm going to repay you for this, I owe you big time! We didn't do much talking, but I know she still loves me as much as I love her. I think we can work on it from that. On my last delivery now so i'll be going back to her, feels like a mature relationship already._  
_Thanks again Murao,_

_Kou._

Futaba stopped by her apartment on the way back to Kou's to change her uderwear and have a quick shower, changing into her own clothes, she put Kou's in her washing basket. Grabbing her coat, she made her way out, back to Kou.

Kou walked into his apartment and immediatly searched for Futaba, his heart began to falter as he couldn't find her. When she walked out of the bedroom a huge smile plastered itself all over each of their faces, Kou dropped his coat a satchel and ran over to her, clasping her face in his hands he kissed her deeply, his fingers then loosing themselves in her hair.

"Hey, you" she said, smiling.

"Long time no see" he winked, wrapping his arms around her and lifting her up. Turning around, he walked over to the kitchen counter and placed her down, so he was between her thighs, _damn this is erotic.._ he thought, just thinking about her is making him excited. Her face was flushed and somewhat dazed, sexy as hell.

Her fingers where in his hair now, tugging and pulling, causing Kou pleasurable pain. His hands stroking her thighs, getting closer and closer. Not unlocking their lips, Kou helped her remove her shirt and threw it on the floor.  
Their lips parted, as Kou trailed little kisses down her neck and onto her chest, leaving his stamp mark.

"Kou.." Futaba moaned, queing Kou to lift her up once again and carry her into the bedroom, still locking their mouths in tender kisses.

_I love you so much._


	4. Chapter 4

**Thankyou so much for the follows and reviews so far, this is my first ever fanfic that i've had the confidence to upload ANYWHERE! I'd love for you guys to help me out if you think there is a certain direction their new relationship could go, i have a brief plan but i think it could be better ;) THANKYOOUUUU and sorry it's so late! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 4

Kou awoke the next morning to an amazing sight.

Futaba.

In his shirt.

And ONLY his shirt.

On his bed.

She looked so peaceful in a deep sleep, munching on her loose hair. _maan, that brings back memories... _ he thought to himself, having a flashback to their intimate moment on the bus in Nagisaki where he secretly kissed her forehead while she slept. She was with Touma then, which made him think... _Did she meet anyone while I was gone? Did Touma try his luck again?_ With all these thought spiralling through his head, he began to realise how much of Futaba's life he'd missed, how much of it he'd possibly ruined.

Getting up, and putting on a thin jumper, he made his way into the kitchen to make himself some coffee. The sound of the kettle must have woken her up as she followed not long after, looking drop dead gorgeous in the shirt, showing off her legs and a cheeky bit of bum.

"Morning beautiful" Kou smiled to his breathtaking beauty.

"You didn't wake me up!" Futaba pouted in the cutest way possible.

Kou laughed and handed her a mug of coffee, taking a big gulp she rubbed her eyes and with a smile she walked over to where Kou was standing and planted a kiss on his cheek. She then walked over to the living room sofa and plonked herself down, turning on the tv.

"Futaba.." Kou started, fiddling with his coffee mug, and pacing the kitchen floor slightly.

"Yes?" She replied. Looking up to where he was standing.

"Was.. Was there anyone else, while I was gone?" Kou, stopped pacing and kept his head down, looking at the floor.

"How do you mean?" Futaba wondered.

"I just hope I didn't ruin your love life, I love that we're together again, but I just wondered whether there was anyone else who approached you while I was gone.. someone who could have made you happier then I can" He said, gripping his mug, worrying about her answer.

"Kou.."

"Futaba, you could have started a family by now, had beautiful children, bought a home, got a dog and a cat.." He began to cry. "I put your life on hold, I made you wait for me, for a stupid reason too!" Tears now streaming down his face. " I am an idiot for doing what I did and I regret every day I wasn't here with you.."

Futaba sat staring at the man she loved and had waited for years for, breaking down in tears right infront of her.

Minutes past with no words, no noise, only the sound of Kou's muffled sobs into his jumper sleeve.

"Kou.."

Kou snapped out of his emotional breakdown within an instant. He ran over to Futabas side and grasped her face within his hands. Kissing her deeply, he interjected every bit of passion he could muster, opening his eyes slightly he caught a glimpse of the beach scene Futaba had bought for the living room, giving him a brilliant idea. Breaking their kiss he told her his plan.

"The beach? What.. Now?" Futaba exclaimed.

"Yes now! why not now? let's regain the time we lost, lets go on dates, trips and holidays.."

"Kou.."

"Futaba I want to give you the world" Kou interrupted. "I want to give you the life that you always wanted before I left"

Futaba's eyes welled with tears, there had been no one else, no one since the day he left.

_The Beach_

Kou drove to the nearest beach the very next day. He had managed to get a late reservation at a hotel for 3 days, Futaba had packed their bags for the trip that night, buzzing with excitment.

"Kou, I'm really happy" Futaba beamed to the man beside her.

Kou rested his hand on her thigh, looked into her eyes, and nodded in agreement, beaming his own cheesey grin.

They reached the hotel, dropped off their bags and made their way immediatly to the beach. Holding hands they ran into the cold salty sea. They splashed at eachother like a pair of teens and collected shells. It was only until the evening they decided to go back into their room to eat dinner.  
Room service was fantastic, all traditional dishes, which the two enjoyed immensely. They also ordered a bottle of wine, which Futaba gladly helped herself to.

Futaba passed out on the bed due to drinking the entire bottle of wine by herself.

"You silly girl" Kou laughed, kissing her cheek and tucking her into the bed covers. Getting into bed next to her, he pulled her into his embrace, kissed her neck, and drifted into sleep.

The next morning Futaba awoke to another one of Kou's notes.

_You fell asleep quite quickly last night, it was really cute! I've just nipped into the nearest town to grab a few things, stay in the room missy! i have some questions to ask you when i get back :) _  
_Love you! K x_

What questions did he need to ask? she wondered, getting up to find some clothes to wear. Opening her suitcase she rummaged for some clean underwear, but came across a small box.

Was this what she thought it was?

Is this what he wanted to ask her?

Was she dreaming?

_Is he going to propose?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Thankyou so much for your messages, in particular Powla XD and Nalu Wedding, you really lifted me up and made me want to carry on writing! I have been rather busy recently with redundancy issues so forgive me for not getting anything published recently! i love you all :D I'll make sure to keep messaging you guys, you seem like lovely genuine people xox NOW ON TO THE NEXT CHAP-TAAARRRRRR :D**

**Chapter 5**

Futaba couldn't breathe.

WHAT.

IS.

HAPPENING.

She sat there, on the floor, contemplating things heavily. Fondling the box in her hands, the shape and size was perfect for a ring to be in there...

Did she dare look?...

Her mind was then distracted as she felt this strange knotting feeling in her stomach. Convinced it was nervousness, she made her way to the bathroom for water. But as she drank she felt the knotting sensation start to rise up, into her chest and then to her throat. And then causing her vision to falter. Feeling the need to wretch, Futaba ran to the toilet and began to be sick.

Was it something she ate? Can't have been, she couldn't remember eating anything the least bit incriminating for food poisoning.

After yet another episode of sickness, Futaba walked to and sat on the bed to think, it could just be a bug? there was alot of stomach illnesses going around. But other then the sudden sick feeling and nausea she felt fine, completely fine...

Kou entered the room with his big cheesy grin, from ear to ear.

"Futaba! I'm back!" He shouted cheerfully

Hearing muffled noises from behind the bathroom door he made his way over.

"Futaba?... Are you okay?"

Pushing the door open he saw her there, on the floor in tears.

"Futaba?! What's wrong? Tell me!" He exclaimed, falling to his knees next to her.

"K-K-Kou.. I need you to do something for me." She whimpered.

"YES YES ANYTHING!" He said loudly.

"I need you to go t-t-to the nearest chemist you can find" Futaba cried, holding back tears.

"For what? What do you need?" Kou now brushing the tears away from her beautiful shiny face.

"A.. Pregnancy Test"

Kou's arms dropped to the floor. His mind flashing back to the night they had finally reunited, is was certainly possible, nothing was used in the effort to prevent it.

Without a word he grabbed his bag and left the room, heading to the chemist, he needed to know just as much as she did, and judging by her reaction he could tell it was a big deal for her. But whatever the result, he hoped he could support Futaba in her decisions.

Futaba sat whimpering on the bathroom floor clutching her stomach in wonder. Is there a baby there? Her baby? Hers and Kou's baby?

Managing to stand up she made her way over to the bed once again, contemplating her options. If she was indeed pregnant, how would they manage to support themselves?

"I suppose i could sell my flat and see if me and Kou could get a larger place together.." she murmured.

An ideal plan, but then again would Kou be able to financially support both her, a baby and a home, working two jobs? He'd certainly try, she knew that. He had shown how much he loved her in the past few weeks since they had rescued their relationship. But this was unexpected. Futaba had always dreamed of having Kou's children, hoping they'd take after him, with his black hair and mysterious dark eyes, alongside his intelligence, but hoping they gained her own friendliness and kind nature. Having kids never seemed an option once Kou had disappeared since she couldn't imagine being with anyone else up to that point. What would Kou's reaction be? Judging by the way he walked out, Futaba felt as though he wasn't overjoyed with the idea of a baby...

"A baby..." Kou mumbled under his breath.

The idea of children never appealed to him, not with anyone but Futaba of course. But to start a family so young, when they had only been back together for a number of weeks.. But their baby.. Futaba's baby. Kou thought to himself which one of the two of them they'd more likely resemble. Futaba? With her thick flowy brown hair and beautiful deep hazel eyes, her kind attitude and generous being..

Heading over to the paypoint of the chemist he grabbed the test and ran back out, back towards their hotel.

Sitting on the bed facing eachother, with the test between them. They awaited the results.

"Kou I'm really sorry.." Futaba started, tears beginning to fall.

"No don't apologise, it takes two for this to happen, and it's not the end of the world. If anything it's beginning of our new one" Kou smiled.

Futaba then burst into tears of relief, thinking about how Kou felt about it had been playing on her mind the entire time.

Time was up.

Futaba's hand shakily picked up the test.


	6. Chapter 6

**Left you all on abit of a cliffhanger then didn't i :') Sorrry! hope you're all enjoying it so far, i know i am writing it :D Many things in store for the two lovebirds, and things will progress ALOT in the next few chapters. Hope you're all prepared xox**

**Thankyou again for reading my work, i take great joy in reading your responses! Love you guys 3**

**Chapter 6**

Futabas hand couldn't stop shaking, her eyes closed tightly, not wanting the stick of truth to reveal it's answer.

Kou, now worried about Futaba more then ever before, took the stick from her trembling hands and looked at the mini screen.

A hand clasped over his mouth.

Tears began to fall.

Positive.

Kou began to cry like a little girl, scooping Futaba up into his arms, he cuddled into her hair. Stroking her hair and rocking her back and forth, he tried to talk.

"Futaba! We're having a baby! I'm so happy!" Kou cried.

Futaba sat cuddled up in Kou's arms, eyes still closed, crying. She didn't know how to feel. It was too much of a shock to really contemplate. Can she do this? Can she raise a child?

Too many questions were swirling through her mind, she needed to get out.

"Kou.."

"Yes, Yes my love? what's wrong?" He answered, still crying but with a joyful expression.

"Can we go for a walk please?"

Kou's face instantly fell, did she want to talk about the baby? did she not want to go through with it? Was she going to consider and abortion? Their baby?!

"Y-yes.. we can, are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine, just need abit of fresh air, I'm still abit in shock" Futaba explained, with a stern face.

Walking out into the open air, Futaba took in a deep breath.

Kou walking slowly behind her, worried to death she was going to say she didn't want the baby. The baby he had just realised he'd always wanted, needed, longed for with this beautiful woman.

"Futaba?" Kou started.

"Hm?" Futaba replied, turning to face him.

"Do you want to keep them?" Kou said, finding it hard to look at her stern expression, and looking at her stomach, where his future was growing.

Futaba remained silent for a while, thinking over what he had just said, thinking about how they'd afford to give their child everything they needed to be happy, everything they needed to maintain that happiness.

"Yes. I want to have this baby" Futaba said finally.

"Oh thank god" Kou said, releived, and dropping to his knees.

"You've genuinely made me the happiest man on the planet right now." he said, tearing up.

Futaba took one of his hands and pulled him back to his feet, looking at his face she smiled. Finally.  
Kou took her into his arms once again, practically pumping out happiness from his entire being. Sudden realisation hits him.

"Let's go somewhere with less people" He said, taking her hand and leading her to a small play park, but since it was so late, no one was around.

"Stay here. I'll be right back." Kou said, raising his hands in a 'DO NOT LEAVE THIS AREA OR I WILL TICKLE YOU TO DEATH' motion.

Futaba sat quietly, swinging slightly, and looking at all the other play things that she and Kou will play with their little boy or girl. Imagining Kou as a father, was sexy as hell, especially when raising her children. _Wooahh_  
How will their parents react? they don't even know that the two were even seeing eachother again, let alone expecting their own baby.

Futaba's worries were interrupted by Kou running towards her, extremely out of breath, and flushed in his face.

"FUTAABBAAAAAAAAA!" Kou screamed across the Hotel car park, next to the play park.

"I LOVE YOU! AND I'M SO HAPPY WE'RE GOING TO HAVE A BABY!" Kou shouted over to her, people entering the hotel had now dropped their bags to watch his confession.

"FUTABA I DON'T THINK I COULD BE ANYMORE HAPPY THEN I AM RIGHT NOW BUT ONLY YOU HAVE THAT POWER! I'M GOING TO ASK YOU A QUESTION!" His voice now faltering.

"WILL YOU MARRY ME?!" He screamed at the top of his lungs and holding up that same black box Futaba had in her hands not long ago.

She stood, walked abit futher up to where Kou was screaming his proposal and stopped. Wanting to give their audience a good ending Futaba screamed..

"KOU, YOU'RE MAD. A COMPLETE NUTJOB! BUT I LOVE YOU! YES I'LL MARRY YOU!"

Everyone watching starting to clap the newly engaged couple, awweing and arrwing at them, Kou ran over and picked Futaba up by her waist, swinging her around but being careful not to squeeze her belly too hard, knowing that their little baby is growing in there.

Opening the box Kou revealed a stunning silver engagement ring, a simple band with diamonds encrusted in the centre, surrounding a large sapphire. Futaba was taken aback at how beautiful this ring was, never imagining this moment could have ever happened to her.

Slipping the ring onto her finger, Kou kissed her hand.

"Mrs Futaba Tanaka" He said, kneeling on one knee. "I love you".


	7. Chapter 7

**Supriiiissssseee! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter, i'm hoping to make things abit more interesting from now on! Any suggestions feel free to private message me! I love chatting to you lot , it's very enjoyable xox Hope you notice the other manga/anime i added in ;)**

**On to the next chapter, I'm writing abit more of a storyline into this one as i know some people didn't like the fact it was mainly conversations, sooooooo.. hope you enjoy! xoxox**

**Chapter 7**

*Fast forward 6 weeks*

Kou woke up to the sound of his alarm_, __5:00am_, letting out a large sigh, he turned to his stunning fiance and smiled. Snuggling closer to her body, he took in a deep breath, intaking her vanilla scent, It seems no matter how muh she showers she always smells of the bakery she works in.

Kou had recently gotten himself a job in a very well known law firm, since he had half a degree he managed to get himself a position as a personal assistant to one of the lawyers there, and the pay was great. But one downside was, he had to be at the office for 6:00am to get the laywers coffee and filing ready for the next conference taking place at 6:30am every morning, as a breifing for the day ahead. Kou enjoyed this somewhat, as he got to look into what he could have become, and thankfully it looked boring as hell. So he didn't miss out on much. He got the job so he could support his wife-to-be and there baby. He was also looking at larger apartments for the three of them.

Life was on fast forward for the two lovebirds, but they didn't complain, since finding out about the pregnancy they'd only grown closer and closer, laughing and talking like long lost bestfriends from morning till night, smiling and even dancing throughout the apartment, cuddling up to movies almost every evening after the two had gotten back from work. It was almost coming upto Futaba's 12th week of pregnancy, where it was deemed safe to tell people about the baby, as time leading up to then is rather common for miscarrages to occur. The two planned on tell each of their entire family at a dinner, in 3 days time, including their close friends.

Heading for the kitchen after putting on his smart shirt and trousers, Kou poured himself a coffee and sighed again, he'd only been working at the office for a week and already the early stupid o'clock hour mornings were killing him. Futaba didn't have to be up till 10 for her shift at the bakery at 12. So he left her a note for when she woke up.

_Well good morning sugarplum-butt, you were looking very comfy this morning, sorry i didn't wake you, i know you like to say goodbye. REMEMBER that the dinner is in three days time! I need you to remind me! I haven't met hardly any of your family yet, only your parents when you showed them your ring, WHICH i hope you're careful of when baking those scrummy cookies ;) PS i want some. _  
_I'll be ordering dinner tonight i hope you don't mind, I'll be way too tired tonight. Theres 4 conferences at work today and guess who's their scivvy? MOI. _  
_I love you very much, and also our little bean xx K xx_

_5:35am_  
SHIT. he thought, grabbing his coat and darting out of the apartment.

Futaba woke with a start. Feeling the urge to pee. She ran to the bathroom to releive herself. Walking into the kitchen after her extremely long peeing session, she found Kou's note, tearing up at reading _"and our little bean"_ , Pulling her pregnancy hormones together, she made herself a tea and got ready for work. It was a Thursday and it was rather quiet on Thursdays, lucky for Futaba, she'd get to test the managers new cookie recepies, like she does almost every Thursday and she'll also be able to bring a batch home for Kou.

Choosing a loose fitting top to accomodate her growing figure and tucking it into a skirt she looked at herself in the mirror. She wasn't showing, far too early for that but she had gained abit of weight thanks to the baby, it made her look more womanly and more defined on the chest region.

She planned on telling her boss about the pregnancy today too, no doubt she'd be overjoyed, but she'd need to sort out her maternity leave...

"Wow.. Maternity Leave.." Futaba said outloud, trying to get a grasp on the situation. It was all starting to feel abit more real now.

She grabbed her coat and keys, and headed out the door.

Kou's boss was grilling him over some lost paperwork for a good 10 minutes in his office, Kou hadn't been in the filing cabinet all morning but wasn't getting a word in edgeways. He was also becoming late to set up for the next conference. Kou noticed something, so, being the confident person he is, he stood and made his way round to the boss' side of the desk, moving the boss' cup of coffee he revealed the missing paperwork. His boss tried to cover up saying it was some sort of training excersise, but Kou walked out, thanked him for his time and did a small jog to the conference room to clear and set up, muttering.

Futaba had just chomped down on a new receipie cookie, called "little bean" after her little one. Her boss was indeed overjoyed and demanded that she be able to visit her in hospital once the baby was born, Futaba agreed only if she could name the next new batch of cookies, and so "Little Bean" was born. (not literally - faaaaaaaaaaar too early)

The door clinged as a new customer entered the store.

"Welcome!" shouted Futaba and her boss, making their way to the front from the kitchen.  
Before them stood a very handsome young man, with ruffled brown hair and bright green eyes. Futaba felt he looked somewhat familiar but brushed it off as nothing.  
Her boss of course was happy to help him, but Futaba had noticed he was paying far too much attention to her growing chest and made her way back into the kitchen, not to hide exactly, but the stares of men weren't something that Futaba was used to so she found it rather uncomfortable.

Hearing the rustling of paper and hushed voices, Futaba walked back through with an apron, covering her assets. She saw the guy hand over a peice of paper with what looked like a number on it and left the store.

"Well well well, Mrs Kurosawa, getting young lads numbers eh? your poor poor husband" Futaba pouted and shook her head at her boss, Mei.

Mei turned and blushed.

"As much as i wish it was for me, not, it's for you, but considering your-" pointing to Futabas stomach "-situation, i'll throw it in the bin" she laughed.

Futaba giggled in unison with her boss and brushed off the boy as an unusual encounter.

Kou was getting ready for the final conference of the day when Futaba rang his mobile, worried because she wouldn't normally call unless it was an emergency, he ran to the nearest rest room and took the call.

"Futaba? What's wrong? is it the baby?" Kou blabbered.

"No honey, don't worry about the baby, it's just when i was at work today there was a guy who came in and apparently left his number for me, obviously it's in the bin but when i closed up the shop with Mei, he was waiting across the road, and has been following me since, I'm in a movie rental shop at the moment, pooping myself!"

Kou was relieved yet even more worried.

"What street?" he asked.

"Sandmere" she replied.

"Wait in the shop, tell the shop assistant the issue and don't go outside." he said sternly.

"Yes okay but Ko-" Futaba started, but he'd ended the call.

Looking up from her phone she saw that the guy had come even closer from outside, so she ran futher back into the store to hide.

Kou explained to his boss what was happening infront of some of his associates with a deep pain in his eyes, so to prevent himself from looking even more of a fool his boss let him go to Futaba's aid. Leaving his coat he ran out of the building and towards Sandmere Street.

Futaba was hoping and hoping Kou was on his way, the guy had actually come into the store now, but thankfully the shop assistant she had spoken to earlier was keeping him busy. Thinking of it as a means of escape, Futaba slipped out of the store, but was noticed thanks to the ding noise the door makes when someone enters/leaves the store. She ran out into the street and took refuge behind a large bin in an alley.

Taking out her phone she dialled Kou's number again.

"Futaba?" He answered.

"Kou i managed to get out of the store because he came in but i'm hiding in an alley, i dont know if he saw me leave or-" The line went dead.

"Futaba? FUTABA!?" Kou screamed down the phone, picking up his pace.


	8. Chapter 8

**Big cliffhanger there hey guys:') Sorry for the late update, been busy at my new job but I'll keep updating fairly regularly! Thankyou very much for reading! :D xox**

Kou had never felt so helpless, he'd reached the store but according to the assistant working there the Futaba had left the store and was followed immediately by the man. The worst thoughts were spiralling through his head. Had she been abducted?

"Oh my god.." Kou exclaimed, falling to his knees after searching down every alley and street around the area. He was exhausted, scared and anxious. Where is she!?

He'd only ever been this frightened when his mother took ill. He'd searched for hours and hours and even had the police on site to help. He'd called her atleast 60 times with no success, he knocked on every nearby door and shown them his phone screensaver of Futaba holding their first baby scan picture smiling her cute cheeks off, with no luck. Things were getting serious, a 3 month pregnant young woman had just disapeared off the face of the earth. His Futaba and his baby were gone. just GONE.

#

Futaba opened her eyes to an unfamiliar scent, in a bed which was not her own. She tilted her head and noticed that it seemed more like a hotel room then someones bedroom, sitting up she confirmed it with the hotel room service menu being next to her on the bed. Attached to it was a note, reading;

_Hey there Yoshoika,_  
_I don't think you remember me, if you did you wouldn't have ran off when i came to see you after work. But i was your junior at college? Izumi Miyamura? You helped me out alot when my girlfriend (now wife) Kyoko was ill so i just wanted to thankyou again and have a little catch up! I noticed that you're expecting also! Congratulations! You're probably wondering how i would know, but since me and Kyoko have already had 3 i tend to pick up on the little things, and i know right, THREE KIDS?! Now to the matter of where you are, i followed you to a nearby movie rental shop and asked the shop assistant if she'd seen you, she seemed to go ghostly pale when i described you, weird.. but i saw you run out and again, tried to find you. Luckily enough i found you passed out behind a bin in an alleyway, whether the excitement of running away from me tired you out, or you havent been drinking enough fluid, you were out cold. I carried you to a hotel and told the receptionist that you just needed to rest. So you rest up, order whatever you like from room service, it's all paid for! Me and Kyoko will come and visit you tomorrow if thats okay? You know what she's like, she'll want proof that you're okay. Here's my number -, so we can arrange it, and i charged your phone, it was dead when i picked it up so you might want to give your boyfriend a call! _

_Izumi x_

Seeing her phone on the side she dialled Kou's number, noticing 73 missed calls as she did so. She was going to be in ALOT of trouble!

#

Kou's phone began to vibrate violently, Seeing Futabas number he struggled to answer quick enough.

"FUTABA!? ARE YOU OKAY!? WHERE ARE YOU!? ARE YOU ALRIGHT!? WHO ARE YOU WITH? WHAT HAPPENED?!"

"Kou i'm okay! I'm so so so so sorry I seemed to have passed out quite suddenly, the guy following me wasnt a stranger i knew him from college, i'm kinda glad he followed me or i could have gotten picked up by some weirdo! I'm at a hotel at the minute, he carried me here"

"Who is he." Kou asked bluntly. Sounding hoarse from all the crying.

"Izumi Miyamura? Heard of him?"

"Oh tatoo boy! yeah i know the kid, he's married now i think.. tell me which hotel you're in please? i really need to see you.."

"Okay, its the Nivara Hotel, not far from our apartment i dont thi-"

"Futaba i thought i'd lost you.." Kou interrupted. "I couldn't think, my head hurts from crying for so long.."

"Kou just come here you dummy, By the looks of it i'm in room 109, hurry up so i can cuddle you!" Futaba giggled, trying to cheer him up, she couldn't begin to think the pain he must have felt with her dissapearance.

#

Kou was greeted by a warm hug from his fiancee, something to which he'd never ever take for granted ever again. Getting down on his knees he hugged her waist, kissing her belly all over, making sure he covered all ground and didn't leave any space untouched.

They didn't even talk. They didn't need to, just holding eachother was enough to feel their love.

He carried her over to the bed, where he made sure she knew how much he loved her.


End file.
